Runnin's The Lottery
This is the third of Runnindownadream's seasons of "The Challenge." Various Survivor pairs, half of which have become friends and half of which have become foes, will play to win the game as a pair. Cast Hosts: Colby Donaldson & Rob Cesternino Teams Friendships *''Michelle & Earl: The two became close allies from the get-go on the Ravu tribe on ''Fiji. Earl was devastated when, in a merge twist, Michelle attended Tribal Council in a group of five and was voted out, though she eventually voted for Earl to win. The two also competed as a pair on Battle of the Seasons. *''Colleen & Greg: The two youngest on the Pagong tribe in ''Borneo, they formed a quick friendship, and what some theorize was a secret romance. *''Julie & Chris: Despite being separated by two gender-based alliances, they had a very strong bond in ''Vanuatu. Their friendship was tested when Chris voted Julie out at the Final 5. But after a teary confession at the final Tribal Council, she ultimately voted for her friend to win. *''Courtney Y. & Todd: They started out on the same Fei Long tribe in ''China, and their shared snarky attitudes gave them an instant friendship, which then turned into an alliance. They stayed close throughout the entire game, eventually reaching the final Tribal Council and becoming winner and first runner-up, respectively. Courtney Y. previously appeared as a runner-up and frequent queen on Battle of the Sexes. *''Dawn & Jim: The two started on the Savaii tribe together in ''South Pacific. Jim was initially in an alliance with the younger tribe members, while Dawn was on the outside looking in. But Jim soon approached Dawn to get rid of one of his alliance members, and their bond became strategic as well. Jim returns after being one of the most notorious characters (and winners) on Battle of the Sexes. *''Amber & Rob: Perhaps one of Survivor's biggest stories, the two met on the Chapera tribe in ''All-Stars, and had an almost instantaneous trust in each other, forming an alliance on the first day. The alliance got strengthened when they developed romantic feelings for each other. Despite the odds, they managed to get to the Final Two together, and Rob gave an extra prize to winner Amber by proposing to her. Since then, they have married, had a child, and Rob himself has won the game on Redemption Island. The two appeared as a pair on Battle of the Seasons, and Rob most recently won Battle of the Sexes. *''Sophie & Albert: They were brought together under an alliance on Night 1 by Coach in ''South Pacific. They continued to work together until the very end, showing their closeness as a tight pair in lieu of a five-person alliance. They got to the Final Three together along with Coach, and while Albert finished in third, Sophie won the game. Sophie also finished as a runner-up on Battle of the Sexes. *''Jill & Marty: They formed a trust from the beginning on Nicaragua on the older Espada tribe, which strengthened when Marty found the hidden Immunity Idol. They were both swapped to the La Flor tribe, where they were unfortunately outnumbered. Marty used the Idol as a bargaining chip to save himself, but unfortunately it was at the cost of losing Jill. However, Marty left soon behind in 11th place. Marty just recently won Battle of the Sexes. *Kat & Troy: Initially turned enemies by tribe from some bad blood between tribes, they found a friendship and a small alliance when they were put together on the Salani tribe on One World. At the merge, Kat flipped back to her female alliance, leaving Troyzan in a vulnerable spot. Despite his best efforts to appeal to Kat, Troyzan left soon, but not before passing along a message to Kat. *Kim & Alex: Though from separate seasons, the two bonded at various Survivor alumni events, and soon a romance began between the two. They were soon married, and are living happily as husband and wife. Rivalries *Stephenie & James: The two started together on the Heroes tribe on Heroes vs. Villains, but became part of two different alliances. Attending their second Tribal Council, James launched into a rant against Stephenie, saying that she's bad luck for the tribe because of her previous losing streak in Palau. Despite Stephenie's arguing back, the tribe voted her out. Stephenie was part of the runner-up pair on Battle of the Seasons. *Parvati & Jonathan: They started on the same tribe on Cook Islands, then were separated in a switch, but were quickly reunited when Jonathan chose to mutiny over to the other tribe. But at the merge, Jonathan chose to flip back to his old alliance, leaving Parvati and her allies livid and furious. They launched into a constant tirade at Jonathan until he was voted out in 7th, though Parvati left quickly after in 6th. The two then returned in Micronesia on the Favorites tribe, and found themselves again in two separate alliances. They were switched over together to the other tribe, but before one could make a move against the other, Jonathan was medically removed from the game. The two also appeared in Battle of the Sexes, though both of them were eliminated before the finale. *Shii Ann & Robb: They argued from the very beginning on Sook Jai in Thailand, and were constantly locking horns about everything from division of labor to plain personality conflicts. Shii Ann got her way when Robb was voted out right before the merge, but she was served her own piece of humble pie when her tribe voted her out right after. They appeared as a pair on Battle of the Seasons. *Danielle & Russell: The two formed an alliance with Parvati on the Villains tribe in Heroes vs. Villains, and the alliance carried them far into the merge. But when Russell was getting wary of the bond between Danielle and Parvati, he started spreading rumors to break up the pair. It culminated in a big "he said, she said" conversation at Tribal Council, with Danielle reduced to tears before being voted out. Russell previously finished in fourth on Battle of the Seasons. *Natalie & Terry: Both very outspoken people, the two constantly talked trash to each other on Battle of the Seasons, to the point of getting in each other's faces. But Terry got the last laugh when Natalie finished in 8th, though Terry ultimately came in 3rd. Both returned in Battle of the Sexes and continued to butt heads. Their rivalry came to a climax when they faced off in the Temple, and Terry was able to send Natalie home, eventually winning the game. *NaOnka & Fabio: They started on the younger La Flor tribe in Nicaragua, and from the get go NaOnka was not excited about Fabio's happy-go-lucky personality. She proceeded to then take Fabio's socks, and argue with him when he accused her of stealing them. Throughout the rest of the game, she continued to lash out against Fabio, until the elements got the best of her and she quit the game. Despite her animosity towards him, she actually voted for him to win the game. NaOnka appears again after a brief stint in Battle of the Sexes. *Erinn & Coach: Erinn was one of the people vocally unhappy with the antics of Coach on the Timbira tribe in Tocantins. That caused Coach to quickly target Erinn, though surprisingly both were able to make the merge. Erinn was then able to join up with new allies to vote out Coach, though Erinn left soon after in third place. *Sandra & Fairplay: Two extremely vocal people, they were never afraid to go at each other with words on Pearl Islands. Their conflict started in the beginning, when they criticized each other about their work ethic. They continued to take shots at each other throughout the game; simultaneously, Jon took out Sandra's allies Rupert and Christa, and Sandra took out Jon's ally Burton. Surprisingly, Jon voted for Sandra to win the game. Sandra returns after being eliminated early on Battle of the Seasons. *Courtney M. & Shane: After a few days, the two were placed on the Casaya tribe together in Panama and formed an alliance, despite constant bickering due to Shane's nicotine-addled personality and Courtney's loopy behavior. The two came to a head after being left alone at camp, with Shane even threatening to kill Courtney if she betrayed their alliance. They still stuck through to their alliance, though they were both blindsided in 5th and 6th, respectively. Shane returns after winning Battle of the Sexes. *Crystal & Ace: Though they started on separate tribes, a switch brought them together in ''Gabon, but their previous tribal alliances kept them from working together. When Crystal knocked over the rice, Ace got angry with her, and plotted to vote her out. But Crystal got the last laugh when she organized a blindside against Ace. Crystal was previously eliminated first on Battle of the Seasons. |} |} Game Summary/Eliminations Chart Scoreboard by Episode Bold indicates the pair were part of the Innercircle. : The pair won the final challenge. : The pair did not win the final challenge. : The pair were the Czars and did not participate in the challenge (Episode 3 onwards). : The pair won the Lifeshield. : The pair was part of the Innercircle, but was selected for the Eliminator by the lottery. : The pair was selected for the Eliminator, either by Sacrifice or Lottery, and survived. : The pair was selected for the Eliminator, but was elimianted.